Romantical Cats
by flowersforsherlock
Summary: A fanfiction for anyone who ever gets tired of the Demeter/Munkustrap couple... Note: I do not own CATS. That masterpiece belongs to the genius of Andrew Lloyd Webber and T. S. Elliot, who should be worshiped.
1. Chapter 1: Emotional Turbulence

**Romantical Cats**

Chapter 1: Emotional Turbulence

"Electra," Mistoffelees murmured as he rubbed against me, the dark, younger queen. He tenderly licked my face. I purred to the affectionate young tom and nestled into his side as he lay in his drainpipe. Misto had always been a close friend, but at the recent Jellicle Ball he'd told me that he had a crush on me. I was happy about that since I like him too. In fact the Jellicle Ball this year had been one that established many, if temporary, couples.

Victoria had left kitten hood for Plato. My friend Tumblebrutus and Jemima, one of my sisters, had a brief relationship. It didn't last too long as they're both kittens who don't do well tied to one cat. Alonzo and Cassie had gone further in their relationship. They' were even considering becoming mates for a while. But they too aren't ones to stay fixed for a while. Alonzo bestowed some affection on Jemima and Cassandra went to The Rum Tum Tugger. Demeter and Munkustrap were another pair. They became _very_ close that Jellicle Ball.

But these things don't always work out. Munku and Demi soon discovered that they weren't meant to be together. They split up and became friends instead. Munkustrap never found another queen to love. Where as Demeter has been seen with several cats. She's been with Alonzo a few times, she was seen to cuddle with Pouncival, but it was Coricopat that captured her heart. They were perfect for each other. Corico was sweet and quiet, even a little shy. Demi had her shy moments, but mostly she was flirty and fairly extroverted. She was good for Corico. There was a problem with that match though. Tantomile. One of my best friends. She and Corico were twins. Before, they were never separated. Well, hardly ever. They were so close, mentally. You usually needed one to complete the other and I had the worst time trying to get Coricopat to leave us when I've wanted to talk to Tanti.

Now, Corico sticks to Demeter. I've often found Tanti crying in the back of out Jellicle Junkyard where she thinks no one will hear her. I feel terrible for her! She's not used to being alone. Now, it's just her. I try to stay with Tanti, but she's been avoiding us Jellicles. Besides, my other friends grab me. Misto, Etcy, Jemi, Brutus, and Pouncival want to go explore out in the unknown parts of London and Tanti won't go.

"Lecta? What's wrong? Electra, you're crying." Misto whispered. I was? Why? "Electra, honey, what are you thinking about?" What was I thinking about? Why did Misto call me 'honey'? That's where my current thoughts had trailed. Was I that upsetting?

"Er," I sniffed, "Tanti, I guess. And the Jellicle Ball." I self-consciously wiped my eyes.

"Are you worried about her?" Mistoffelees asked gently. He wrapped an arm around me. I shrugged.

"I wish she'd stop hiding. It's for the best that Coricopat left her. They couldn't be together all the time. It doesn't make sense that way." I explained softly. "I just wish she'd talk to us again. Come with us again." Misto nuzzled my cheek in consolation. Actually, I didn't know I needed consolation. Hmm. Did I really look so distressed. "Do I really look that bad?"

"Course not," Misto purred. "You always look beautiful." Well, what more can you expect from a lover. Especially an adolescent tom. I burrowed into his fur and tried to put my thoughts aside. Whatever it was that had made me cry, I had no wish to revisit. No matter how sweet and understanding Misto was, I didn't want to cry in front of him. Or anyone else for that matter.

*~*~*

"Jemima?" Tumblebrutus called to the calico. He sat on the Junkyard floor and looked up at a tower of rubbish. Jemima was perched up there and stubbornly wouldn't come down. "Please, I'm sorry about what I said about you not being able to tap dance. I didn't mean it. I'm sure you can, Mima!"

Jemima crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the sky. She wouldn't come. Not after Brutus said that the reason she hadn't participated in the second part of her mother's dance last Ball was because she didn't tap dance. Of course she did, she told herself. After all, her mum was the beset tapper in the company. She would not deign to answer Tumblebrutus. And how dare he call her by her special nickname after he'd insulted her?

"Jemima, please. I didn't mean it. I just meant, well, I don't know. I know you dance beautifully, I've seen you!" Brutus pleaded. "If I hadn't seen you, we wouldn't have been together at the Ball. I wouldn't have noticed you." Brutus winced at his words. He shouldn't have said it, he knew, but it was too late now. Jemima pursed her lips and began to fume silently. Oh, so that was it. The only thing that made her noticeable was her dancing. So her appearance and voice meant nothing to the tom. And what about personality? Did that count for anything? She got up from her seat and slunk down the opposite side of the pile and into the city. She could postpone seeing Tumblebrutus for a while.

*~*~*

I climbed out of the drainpipe. Mistoffelees was sleeping peacefully. He didn't wake when I crawled out of his arms. I had to get outside. I had to find out what was wrong with me. I snuck up to the tire in the Junkyard where I could sit and look at the sliver of moon. There weren't many cats in the yard. Most were with their humans in London. Some only came here once a year for the Ball, such as Gus, Bustopher Jones, and Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap ruled the yard. Well, he protected it while Deuteronomy was away.

The only cats who always stayed in the Junkyard were Munkustrap, the twins, Demeter, and Alonzo. The rest of us were here most of the time, but would sometimes stray away to our homes or another fun part of the city. Tonight, though, I couldn't see many of the permanent cats. I saw Tanti's tail poking out from the oven where she and Coricopat had once shared. Alonzo was on the big chair up near the top of the heap. I heard a voice on the other side of the Junkyard. It was Tumblebrutus calling to Jemima. I figured Demi and Corico were out somewhere. But where was Munkustrap? He was always here! Oh well, it meant I could have to tire all to myself.

I sat for a while, staring reverently at the glowing slip of moon. It was so beautiful, bone chilling. I began to think after a while. What had made me cry? What was I thinking about when I began to cry? Well, Tanti, Corico, and Demi. That made me sad, but not to the point of tears. I just wished that Tanti would act her chipper self again. What before that? Munkustrap and Demeter, Jemima and Brutus, and Cassie and Lonzo. That wasn't tear wrenching. Well, except that all three broke up. But they all found someone new!

Except Munkustrap.

Was that what had brought my tears? Was it Munku being alone that had made me cry without even noticing? I didn't know. What would Mistoffelees think if he knew that the thought of Munkustrap alone had made me cry? Or were my tears simply for our leader who had been left off the couples list? Would I ever have answers to my many questions? Everlasting Cat help me!, I thought urgently.

A soft paw brushed my arm. "Electra? What are you doing up?" I started and turned. It was Munkustrap. I nearly had a seizure. This was awkward. Why did I have to leave Misto and the drainpipe?

"Oh, nothing, er, m-much really," I managed to stammer. I shook with fear of crying again or saying something stupid. "Sorry."

"No," Munkustrap murmured in his soft, husky voice. He looked sad. "I'm sorry if I startled you." He then saw my shivers, my fur standing on end. I regretted mentally describing his voice as soft and husky. "Electra, what's wrong?" I wished he wouldn't ask me that! "You're shaking!" He touched my arm. "Why's your fur on end?" Don't ask, I thought.

"N-no reason. I don't really know. Cold, probably. I should get back to Misto." I excused. I tried to leave to safety of Misto's lair, but Munkustrap grabbed my paw.

"You aren't scared are you? Are you sensing anything?" He looked worried. "This is the way…Demeter would act before a Macavity scare." He searched my kitten eyes with his wise ones. I glanced away quickly, afraid of what he'd see there.

"No, no. I'm fine. Please," I took my paw back and ran. Like hell. I slid quickly into the pipe. Misto lay there and woke up at my sudden entrance.

"Lecta…" he saw my worried and upset face and sat up. "What's happening? What's wrong?" I burst into silent tears and kept running through the drainpipe. Away from Mistoffelees. Away from Munkustrap. Away from my thoughts.

Or so I thought. My thoughts caught up quickly. Did I have…feelings…for Munkustrap? Was there anything in my regard for him stronger then respect and awe? I hoped not. For my sake. For his. For Misto's. _Everlasting Cat, _I prayed_, help me please. I can't find my emotions alone. _I sat on a box in the alley that the drainpipe led to. I cried till dawn. I felt hurt and shunned. Mistoffelees hadn't come after me. I'd have felt worse, but at the same time better.

This couldn't work. I'd had to figure out my feelings before I returned to the Junkyard.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Decisions, Decisions!

Chapter 2: Oh, Decisions, Decisions!

I woke up the next morning and realized I needed to move. I was to close to the Junkyard, to Munkustrap, to Mistoffelees. I jumped up and ran through a jumble of alleys. Eventually, I reached my destination: Victoria Grove. I wanted to be thoroughly distracted from my mind by one of my best friend's insane humor. Of course, if I went to see Rumpelteazer, her brother, Mungojerrie, came as a part of the package. I was fine with that. They would both be the perfect cure for my depressed and scared feelings.

Once I entered the row of houses I hid in the hedges. I snuck from bush to bush until I got to Jerrie and Teazer's home. You see, there are some angry, yappy dogs in Victoria Grove. They're vicious little Pekes! I hate those creatures. They always run after me and try to attack. This is why I prefer to sneak my way through the Grove.

I came up to the house I wanted and ran around to the back garden. There I climbed a wooden trellis to the roof, then to the attic where Teazer and Jerrie hung out and kept their loot. I squeezed through an open window and tumbled into the large, dusty room. "Teazer?" I whispered. I stood timidly in the morning light. Where were they? I poked around the attic for my friends, but didn't find them.

There was a crash from across the room. The door opened and I froze.

*~*~*

Tumblebrutus sat on a bucket with a sigh. He hadn't meant to insult Jemima, he had merely asked her if she knew how to tap dance. She took extreme offense at that. They were good friends now and sitting together discussing the last Ball and the fun they'd had together. Then he'd made his mistake. Well, maybe he could apologize better next time they met. IF they met again. Mima might avoid him completely for a good while.

"Oi, Brutus!" Yelled a voice in his ear. He looked up and saw his brother, Pouncival. "What's up? You look glum."

"Oh, I just managed to make Jemima really mad at me. That's all." He got up and stretched. "She stalked off. Where've you been?"

Pouncival flipped backwards. "Out and about." He winked. "Sleeping, really. Found a nice, warm heating duct that was quite cozy."

"What're you doing here so early?" Brutus puzzled, not taking in the broadening light.

"Wake up and smell the biscuits, mate! It's morning already!" Pounce laughed. "Where's the Tribe?"

"Er, whoever is here will be more that a ways." Brutus pointed to the central Junkyard.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Pouncival bounced off, Tumblebrutus following behind.

*~*~*

Munkustrap sat on the tire, unable to explain what had recently happened. He'd come up to Electra who'd freaked out and ran off. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong or why she was so nervous. It puzzled him. He wanted to know what was bothering the kitten. If there was something that was threatening her, he wanted to know. He couldn't have any of the Tribe get hurt. As he pondered, Mr. Mistoffelees came out of his drainpipe, looking hurt.

"Hey Misto," Munkustrap greeted the young tom. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Electra?"

"Not since before dawn," Munku answered. "Why?"

"She's…she's been acting strange today." Mistoffelees admitted, sitting next to Munkustrap. "We were together in the drainpipe and she started to cry. I asked her what she was thinking about, she said Tantomile. I'm not quite sure. It makes sense to feel sorry for Tanti, but I'm not sure why Electra would cry over her loneliness. Then she ran back into the drainpipe and didn't stop. She avoided me and kept running."

"That's weird, Misto." Munkustrap commented. "I found Electra sitting on the tire. When she saw me she became terrified and ran off, dodging my questions. I didn't know what was up. I even thought Macavity must have been around, she was acting so much like Demeter. I still wonder it someone's threatening her. Do you think you could find out?"

"Well," Misto pondered, "it would be hard since she seems not to want to talk, but I guess I could try. I'll talk to her tonight, if she's back."

"She will be," Munkustrap reassured Misto. "Electra's safe, I promise you." He hoped it were true. If it weren't, he would hurt himself. If anything happened to the kitten while he was supposed to be in charge…he didn't like to think.

*~*~*

"Shhh!" I heard an urgent whisper from across the room. "Do ya wan' ta be caugh'?" I recognized that Cockney voice. I peered out from behind a box and ran to my friends, leaping on Rumpelteazer.

"Aggh!" She shrieked. "There's somethin'-Electra!

"SHHH!" Mungojerrie insisted. "Hoi Lecta!" He whispered.

Teazer held up a sack, grinning. "Look wha' we jus' copped!" She giggled, softly this time. "Silver, plus dinnah. Wanna join us? We're gonna go ou' ta eat in peace."

"Sure," I replied, speaking for the first time. I kept my head down in case my crying was still visible. Together we climbed out the window and made our way to an alley were we sat down and began to feast on cold meat.

"So, 'ow'd ya' kno' 'ow ta get inta our ploice?" Jerrie asked when we were settled.

"Teazer told me," I told him. "It wasn't hard since the screen was off already. Were you robbing your family or other residents?" I was actually curious.

"Oh, jus' the family." Teazer shrugged. "Thoiy don't care enough to stop us. 'sides, we're unstoppable." She saw my face then. I suppose I looked really bad, she seemed to think so. "Lecta! What's wrong?"

I snapped then. I was tired of EVERYONE asking me 'what's wrong'! "I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" I nearly screamed. "NOTHING IS WRONG!" My paws were curled up as tight as they could. I didn't like today so far.

"Obviously," Teazer commented. "You're acting loike an 'ormonal me! 'sides, you've been crying." Jerrie, who hadn't noticed my face until she said that, dropped his food and peered at the stained fur on my face. Thanks Rumpelteazer.

"I will now repeat myself: Nothing Is Wrong." I was lying, but there was NO way I would talk to anyone, even my best friend, about my feelings. And I definitely wasn't talking in front of Jerrie.

"All roight, all roight." Teazer relented. "I jus' wan' ta help if ya' need it."

"Thanks," I softened a little, "but I'm fine." Teazer smiled a little and nodded. She seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it at the moment. "Are you two planning on going to the Junkyard today?" If I went back I had to have support.

"Yeah," Jerrie drawled. "We 'ave some thing's ta' toike care of. You?"

"Oh, I suppose. Do you want to go together?" I hoped they'd go with me. I couldn't face…things alone. "Mum and Dad and my sisters have been staying nights at the Junkyard. Relations are strained at home. The humans want to get us queens spayed."

Teazer grimaced. "Ugghhh. I don' blame ya'!" She stuck up her nose and began to pack the dinner back into the sack. "Shoul' we go on there?" She asked eagerly.

"You're awfully impatient to get there," Lecta observed. "Is there something in particular that's happening today?"

Teazer looked sheepish. "I 'eard a rumor tha' The Tugger's gonna be 'ere today." Jerrie rolled his eyes. He admired Rum Tum Tugger, but he wasn't head over heels like Pouncival and Tumblebrutus who desperately wanted to be him. "Well, I loike 'im!" Teazer threw a rock at Jerrie, who dodged it.

"I don' mind," Jerrie shrugged, laughing at his sister's crush. "Electra?"

"Umm," I thought for a moment. I supposed it was best to get it over with. We had been away for a while. We had run around town before eating lunch. It was getting to be late afternoon. "Sure," I sighed. I didn't quite look forward to this.

I noticed as we got up to get off on our way that Teazer and Jerrie exchanged concerned looks. Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

I'd like to thank Zabbie Q, my first (and only so far) reviewer. I'm not sure if it means that she's the only reader or if it means that other readers don't bother to review. I sadly believe that the first one is the truth.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

I walked into the Junkyard behind the siblings. As soon as I stepped in, Mistoffelees ran to be and grabbed my paw. "Electra!" He hugged me. "I was so worried about you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, but I was afraid I'd done something to upset you. I know you're allowed to be your own person and have feelings that have nothing to do with me."

"Oh Misto," I laughed. "You're my favorite magician, but you do worry too much. I just needed some time alone." I felt disgusting lying to him. I was also afraid that the powers he had which helped him detect feelings would track my lie. If they did, he must not have listened to them. He didn't act any different. He didn't draw back. "What's happening around here?"

"Nothing interesting," Mistoffelees sighed. "There's a rumor going 'round that Tugger's coming this afternoon. Boring stuff like that." He grinned since he knew that most kittens, like myself, thought The Rum Tum Tugger's visit were very exciting. Well, they were…

"Oh," I said. Normally, I'd have run around in circles and squealed at the thought of my idol coming to the Junkyard, but today…well, I didn't need another love interest.

"Electra, are you feeling ok?" Misto's question was almost as bad as asking 'what's wrong?', but I didn't lash out. "You're usually excited about his visits. And the way you acted this morning…I was just wondering if you were feeling yourself."

"No, I'm fine." I tried to smile. This was not a good conversation. "Just tired."

"About this morning-"

I cut the magical cat off. "Please, let's not talk about it. I was feeling crazed. I'm fine now, though."

"Er, ok…" Misto trailed off. I ran over to my sister, Etcetera. She giggled at me and batted my ears.

"Hey!" She greeted. "Where've you been?"

I didn't mind this question as I had a good answer. "Oh, out with Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie."

"Oh," Etcetera's eyes widened. She was friends with Teazer, but had never spent the day with the siblings. "What did you do?"

"We just wandered and ate lunch in the alley," I explained, to put her mind at rest. "We didn't steal anything." I didn't mention where they got the food. Etcetera would be too shocked at that. "Tugger around yet?"

"No," Etcy sighed. "I don't know when he'll come. I can't wait, though. I wish it were time for the Ball, I'm bored and wish that I had someone to ask me."

I shook my head. "Etcy, it's September. The Ball's not till June." I was glad it wasn't time for the Ball. If it were, I'd have to face the decision of going with Mistoffelees. Or I could sit in the back of the den and not participate at all. Hmmm. It will be a tough decision.

"Tuggy!!! EEEEEEE!" Etcetera squealed and jumped up, running to the tiger cat. She tried to pounce on his tail.

"Hey Etcy," Tugger laughed, pushing her away. He walked to Cassandra, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He purred, "Cassie, what's up?"

"Hi Tugger," Cassie breathed. You could tell she was so happy to be Tugger's object these days. Bombalurina stood nearby, looking a little sulky, but in the arms of Pouncival. He'd finally managed to make her his girlfriend. It had been his aim since he was a baby kitten.

"Electra," Tugger looked at me. "What's up? Has Misto gotten jealous and isn't letting you come see me?" I wanted to scratch the cocky grin off of his face. "Well, jealousy is the first sign of a failing relationship, so I know you'll back to me soon." I glared.

"Actually, it's a personal choice, Tugger." I said coldly. I didn't want another brain battle of emotions. I'd had to many today. Tugger would just complicate things further.

That wiped the smile off his face. "Oh, I see." Seeing the hurt look on his face, I almost apologized. I stopped myself though. It _was_ a personal choice. Besides, Tugger only needed me to complete his fan club. Jemima and Victoria had materialized at his appearance. With Etcetera, they crowded around him, mewing happily just being near. Plato rolled his eyes and called to Victoria.

"Oi, Vicky!" Victoria glanced at Plato, but didn't leave Tugger's side. Plato marched over and put an arm around Victoria's waist. "Hey Vic," he whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here." Despite the purr in his voice, Victoria concentrated on The Tugger, still engaged in Cassandra. I turned and headed to Misto's drainpipe. As soon as I entered, Mistoffelees climbed down from a pile of rubbish and followed me.

"Electra…" He began. I turned to him. "I still don't understand what upset you so much. Do you think you could explain things to me?"

I nearly burst into tears. "I'm sorry about this morning. I wasn't quite feeling myself. I don't know what came over me. I was thinking about some of the outcomes of the Jellicle Ball and got upset. I went outside to clear my head, but it didn't help." It was as close to the truth as I could get to. I wasn't going to mention any names.

"Munkustrap said he saw you and tried to talk to you."

"Ah, yes." Think, think! I yelled at myself. "I didn't feel like talking to anyone," I told Misto, lamely. "I just wanted to think." Well, I just wanted to expire quickly. I didn't want to talk _or _think. "You must know what I mean."

"I guess," Misto said uncertainly. "But…" I couldn't wait for the 'but'. I curled into the side of the drainpipe and yawned. I closed my eyes and began to purr. Mistoffelees sighed. Then he lay next to me, head on his paws, as I fell asleep. At least in sleep I could escape from reality.

*~*~*

Rum Tum Tugger sauntered over to Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie. He tickled her under her chin. "Hey Teaze, Jerrie." He crouched next to the siblings. "Wha's up?"

"Nothing," Teazer said, lowering her eyelashes coyly.

"Have either of you noticed anything weird about Electra recently?" Tugger asked, out of the blue.

"Yeah, she totally turned ya down, Tuggah" Jerrie laughed.

"I 'ave," Teazer announced, a little more concerned. "She 'ad been crying this morning."

"Really?" Tugger asked, astonished. "I didn't realize that Electra cried at all."

"Be serious Tuggah!" Rumpelteazer told him. "Everyone cries!" Before he could boast about his tearless eyes she said, "Even you." Tugger glared at her.

"Name one time."

Jerrie obliged. "Ok, when you weren't chosen for 'eaviside last year. Afta' the Ball, I saw suspiciously wet fur on ya' face!"

"Yeah," Tugger excused, "cause Etcy had been licking it. I wasn't able to stop her!"

*~*~*

Well, I was wrong. Sleep didn't actually provide me with a gateway to freedom of thought. Instead, I dreamed about Mistoffelees and Munkustrap. They were both trying to save me from an attack from Macavity. It scared me. Not Macavity, the two toms. Would no one rid me of these meddlesome thoughts? No one answered so I took that as a no. It put an end to me quoting humans.

I yawned and curled into Misto's soft fur, feeling a little guilty. I only needed to glance at my thoughts to know that something was strange about my feelings for Munkustrap. It couldn't really be explained. I felt…well, in love. I felt embarrassed to look at him. That's how it had been in the old days, before Mistoffelees.

I didn't know when I'd begun to feel like this. It confused me. I didn't remember feeling this way yesterday. Could things like this happen overnight? Even if you'd known that person all your life? I supposed so. It scared me. It took the small bit of control I had left out of my hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Forget It

**Chapter 4: Forget It**

Tantomile lay in the oven, as usual. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to see anyone. And she didn't want to talk to anyone. Least of all Coricopat. She stopped. She didn't care much about thinking about him. He left her. Without any consideration for her feelings. Well, without telling her he would. Not until he was firmly in a relationship with Demeter. That hurt her the most. They'd never kept secrets before.

Coricopat had known about her feelings for The Tugger. She had known that he'd fancied Cassandra for a while. They'd always been together. They felt no reason to keep secrets from each other. Now Tantomile had been left behind, a spare that no one wanted. Electra had tried to make her feel better. So had Jemima. It didn't help though. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted her brother back.

*~*~*

I felt the light bulb go off. I admit that I had waited for it. The idea offered the perfect reason for my feelings toward Munkustrap. A crush. That's all it was. A simple, innocent crush. Weren't kittens supposed to get crushes on the toms with popularity and power? That's what it was for Tugger. I suddenly didn't feel guilty anymore.

It was a beautiful feeling.

For the next few days, whenever I saw Munkustrap and felt that usual feeling, I reminded myself that it was _just a crush_. I had no doubts about it anymore. Repeating that over and over made it so I didn't feel bad whenever I looked at Mistoffelees. Instead, I just felt like a regular kitten.

I was finishing telling myself that one day when I saw Tantomile trying to slink back to the oven. She must've just gotten back from hunting. I ran after her. "Tanti!" I yelled. She glanced back at me and kept slinking. I felt awful. She was so upset that she didn't care about her friends. "Hey, don't walk away from me!" I caught her arm. "Talk to me," I ordered.

She gave me a look that was so full of emptiness and despair that it almost made me give up hope for her future as well. "I don't want to." She said flatly.

"You might feel better," I pleaded. "C'mon, you've been alone for weeks. I've been watching you."

"Please Electra," Tantomile pushed me away, "forget it. Just leave me alone." I felt hurt as she ran out of the Junkyard. I'd driven her away. I sighed then thought of another tactic to make her feel better. I went to find Demeter. Where Demeter went, Coricopat would be also.

I soon found them. They were holding paws while talking and laughing. "Corico?" I approached them. "Can I talk to you, in private?"

Corico stood up, surprised. He looked down at Demeter then back at me. "Sure. Demeter, I'll be back in a second." She nodded, smiling happily. The couple were contented together, that was obvious. We began to walk through the city. "What's up?"

I didn't reply for a moment. Coricopat had changed so much since he and Demeter had become a couple, more outgoing. "It's Tantomile." Corico lowered his head and kicked at a pebble.

"What about her?" He asked miserably.

"She's terribly upset since you started a relationship with Demeter. She won't talk to any of us, not properly. She stays in the oven, going out only to hunt. She's desperate and miserable." I glanced at Coricopat. He looked guilty and, was that a trace of annoyance on his face? "Won't you go back and talk to her? Tell you're sorry?"

"Why should I apologize? We're only brother and sister? We had to split up sometime." Corico looked guilty and a little angry. "Demeter and I are perfect together. I love her. Tantomile knows that. She needs to accept that we couldn't be in perfect unison forever."

I moved away from him. "How can you talk in such an unfeeling way? Why don't you care about your sister anymore?"

"I do care for her," Corico said earnestly. "I just don't want to have her relying on me all the time. I didn't want us to become this distant; she decided that one. I just want to be with Demeter. I don't want to be a mirror to Tantomile anymore. Is that so bad?"

"For her it is," I told him. "I thought you understood that. She misses you. She's upset because you didn't tell her about Demeter until you left."

Coricopat looked up at me. "I didn't tell Tantomile about Demeter because I knew she'd be upset. She was happy then, and I didn't want to ruin her happiness for a few days."

"But it would have been better to hear the news directly from you. Instead you just ran off one day. How do you think that felt?" I heard the blame in my voice and tried to make up for it. "I mean, if you'd sat down and talked with her she could have told you exactly how she felt about it. She could have asked you not to go. She could have had a few days to get used to the idea before you moved out."

"If you want to blame me, Electra, just forget it." Coricopat turned. He started back to the Junkyard. "I don't want to hear it."

"No!" I'd said things the wrong way. "Wait!"

"Never mind!" Coricopat yelled back. "I'm sorry Tantomile isn't feeling happy, but I have a life too!" I pulled back. I didn't follow him. This wasn't the Coricopat I used to know. I wasn't sure where this new one had come from or if I liked him very much.

*~*~*

Mistoffelees sat with Pouncival and Plato in the Junkyard. He was still a little confused by Electra's emotions a few days ago and even more confused by her explanations for them. Still, she'd seemed happier over the days after so he didn't question more. He tried to amuse himself with his friend's conversation until she got back.

"Bomba smiled and kissed me today," Pouncival boasted. He was in love with the red calico, and she said that she was in love with him. They had a relationship, but that didn't stop Bombalurina from…socializing with the other toms.

"Really?" Plato asked. "I didn't realize she liked you."

"Does too!" Pouncival exclaimed. "We're a _couple!_ Duh, she likes me!"

"Course not," Misto told him. "She flirts with everyone, Plato. Even Munkustrap. Kisses them too." He was so bored with this subject. They'd been at it for what seemed like hours to him.

"Why not?" Plato asked. "He must a be a pretty attractive cat for the queens."

"Plato," Pouncival teased. "Is Munkustrap attractive to you?"

"No!" Plato protested. "I just meant, for the queens. He is the 'leader'. That must be a quality."

"Well, Bomba _made _ _out _ with me! Bet she didn't do that with Munk!" Mistoffelees sighed.

"Do we have to talk about romance?" He asked, impatiently. "Especially Munkustrap's romantic qualities?"

"Well," Pouncival grinned, "there was a time when you would only talk about Electra. What happened to the romantic Misto?"

"No idea, somewhere under the boredom of you two talking about Munku's love life."

"Okay, okay." Plato nodded. Then he grinned evilly. "Hey Pounce, you hear about Exotica and Ademetus?"

"Okay, would you just shut up?" Misto asked. Pouncival shrugged. Plato sighed.

"This is boring. Now we have nothing to talk about." He flopped down and lay on his back. Then he sat up. "C'mon Pounce, let's go see Bombalurina." The two toms ran off together, in search of the red queen. Mistoffelees sighed again. He knew Cats by definition were romantical, but he wished his friends would forget about it every now and then. He usually jumped into the conversations eagerly, but he was worried about Electra. Did she not feel the same about him anymore?

*~*~*

I sat on top the oven. I was a little glum. I'd done my best to reunite Tantomile and Coricopat (though, true, I shouldn't have said some of the things I said to Corico), but it hadn't worked. I began to daydream… Misto and I were curled up in the drainpipe-our drainpipe, I suppose-and talking quietly. The rain outside danced down in a very soothing way. It was warm and happy. There were no worries chasing around my mind. Things were peaceful.

Then the atmosphere, and my thoughts, changed. My dream bubble broke and Munkustrap was bursting into the concrete tunnel. He was yelling at Mistoffelees. They were arguing over me. And then they were fighting, physically, out in the Junkyard. I ran after them. "STOP IT!" I screamed.

I sat up with a start. _Stop daydreaming_, I instructed myself. That had scared me. My daydreams are composed of the thoughts in my mind at the time. Why was Munkustrap one of the thoughts that leaped into my dream? That made me worry again, but I quickly pushed it out of my predominating thoughts. Tantomile's situation was much more important. I settled down again to think.

_I know I haven't published much for this story, but I really want to finish up _Persephone,_ which is reaching the end. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me this far. If you could just do one last thing for me. I have no self-confidence; so if you could review, I'd be so happy (and, hopefully, reassured)._

_You see, I recently terminated my relationship with my boyfriend who was abusive and a drug addict. My parents got divorced and left me with an aunt because neither of them wanted me. I was previously traumatized by wrecking my car and simultaneously killing my friend from school. And to top it off, my own Jellicle Cat died in November, suddenly. My world falling to pieces has _wrecked_ my self-confidence._

_Ok. The only bit that was true was the part about my cat (RIP Niles Monty Macavity). I was just winding you up. Still, my self-confidence has never been strong, so a review would mean the world to me._

_Thanx,_

_electrajellicle11_


	5. Chapter 5: Uncertainty

**Chapter 5: Uncertainty**

Victoria was unhappy. She thought about her situation as she did her daily dance stretches. She felt as if something was…missing from her life. She wasn't content. She slid into a split. She wished she knew what was missing. If she knew, then she could find it; but she didn't have a clue. She decided she'd be calm and cool until she found out what it was, even just found some suggestion.

*~*~*

I blinked, trying to clear the stars from my eyes. Once again, I'd been daydreaming about _him_. I was getting scared. Very scared. I needed to get away from him for a while. Maybe it was just being around him that made me dream of him. Maybe, if I spent a lot of time with Ademetus, I'd start to dream of him too. Still, it had been a pretty little picture. Munkustrap and I.

Hold it. Did I really just say that? Hmm…I wondered where I could get therapy, without having to explain the details of my situation. I remembered the time that Victoria fell in love with Pouncival, simply because she'd run out of other toms that had the qualities she was looking for. Was that true in my case. No, I had Mistoffelees. Sweet, gentle Mistoffelees. Why did I need more? Well, I supposed that that was just life. You weren't always content with what you had, even if you should be.

Maybe I should go into therapy myself since I could be so profound. I guessed that I should figure out my messy situation first. I realized that my thoughts were getting a bit repetitive over the past few days, so I tried to veer off on other paths.

Unfortunately, the path I found was about details of the Jellicle Ball. The 'Mating Dance'. Ah yes, I must explain that. You see, it really isn't about mating. That's just a rumor that is spread to the young kits who aren't allowed to go to the Ball yet. Off course, they don't really understand the term 'mate' past the definition of 'marriage'. Sweet, _lucky_, naive kittens. But, let me get back to the dance. It should really be called 'The Coupling Dance' or 'The Couples Dance'.

What it really represents is the beginning of a relationship. Many relationships can be formed during the Ball, but the couple that dances that special dance in the middle of the Jellicle Ball become the official couple for that year. And that couple doesn't necessarily last a year or longer. Take Plato and Victoria. They danced in the 'Coupling Dance', but after three months, they spilt apart again. They had considered mating, but decided it was too big a step. When I say mating, I mean actually mating, not the 'marriage' part of the word. For you see, we Cats can mate, but not become mates, if you see what I mean. Some become mates after the queen finds out she's pregnant. Other couples don't mate until they become mates.

_Jellicles are terribly confusing._ Jemima told me that should be a new line for the song of the Jellicle Ball.

My thoughts strayed again. Last year, Bombalurina started a dance during the Jellicle Ball that many of the Cats took to mean another declaration of mini couples, but that wasn't true. Think about it. Can you imagine Etcetera and Alonzo together? What about Ademetus and Cassandra. The thought of The Tugger and Bombalurina together makes me cringe. Besides, Coricopat and Tantomile are twins, not lovers. Nah, that dance was just for fun. It represented the often carefree life of Jellicles. Well, at the Ball at least. It was a bit like a partnering class. Those queens wanted to see who would come to them, but it wasn't _serious_.

When I settle down, I want it to be serious. Then I realized that I was settled down, a little. I wondered if Mistoffelees viewed us as serious. Did he want us to be mates? Did I want that?

I knew that even if I did want it, I wouldn't be able to accept the offer. Not with these strange thoughts of Munkustrap floating through my mind. What was happening? I didn't feel this way when…I fell for…I stopped. I couldn't believe that I actually considered that I was falling in love…with Munkustrap. Was I? He was so…present. Always in my mind, always in my dreams. Was I falling? Had I already fallen? Could I be in love with both Munkustrap and Mistoffelees at the same time?

Oh no. Was I even still in love with my magician?

Agh! I growled and smacked myself. Could I think about something a little more important? _This is a moral issue, you do need to think about it._ I smacked at my conscience as well. Since when did I pay attention to it?

~*~*~

Jemima sighed as she sat in the middle of the Junkyard. She began with her tail, carefully grooming out the dust and junk that had clung to it. Not an exciting task, but she didn't mind as it made her look pretty. Next she tackled her face. She licked her paw then rubbed it behind her ear and through her headfur, down her face, ending at her cheek. Jemi switched sides. "Hello there…" Mima didn't even bother to turn around. She knew who was addressing her.

"Go away, Plato." Her voice was sharp. She didn't want any of his flirting.

"Aww, that's not very nice," a second voice replied sulkily. "What about me?"

"You too, Pounce." Mima continued grooming, not glancing at the toms.

Plato came to crouch beside her. "Hey, why do you use his nickname, but not mine?"

"I don't know your nickname. How is there one for Plato?" Jemima arched her back, then rounded it. Ahh, it felt good to stretch.

"Well, we always call him Playboy Pla," Pouncival chuckled, coming to sit on her other side. Jemima stifled a laugh. Instead, her lips twisted into a crooked, half-smile. Pounce pointed to her mouth. "You see, we can get her to smile! Brutus will be pleased." Jemi scowled at him.

"Don't mention that one to me."

"Oh, c'mon Jemsi. Don't be angry at him! He didn't mean anything by it. He was only worried that you were hurt or something." Pouncival explained, not very gracefully. Of course he was making it up. How could she be hurt enough not to tap dance, but could dance perfectly for everything else? Brutus just wondered if she didn't tap dance or something probably.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know that's not true," Jemima replied.

"Yeah, but he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. That is true," Plato put in. "Be happy again, Mima. Here, dance with me, will you?"

"No, she should dance with me!" Pouncival protested. "I'm a closer friend."

Jemima ignored Pounce. "Well, if you wanna dance, Plato, I'd love to be your partner."

"Beast," Pouncival sulked. "He just wants to sweep you off your feet with his singing and fabulous steps."

Well, yes that much was true. Plato pulled Jemima in close, a ballroom position. "You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight," he sang beginning an energetic Spanish dance. "You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand beneath pale moonlight. But don't forget who's taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be. So darling save the last dance for me."

Jemima laughed, doing her best to keep up with the tom's steps, unfamiliar, though intrigued, with the style. Pouncival rolled his eyes. "The first guy's Plato. You're saving the last dance for Brutus, remember?" He got no reply as the dancing couple were too swept up with the steps and the words. As the dance concluded, Jemima cheered and applauded for her partner.

"That was incredible, Plato!" She said breathlessly. He bowed and grinned modestly. "How did you learn that?"

He shrugged. "All in a day's work."

"Well, I'm thoroughly impressed! You'll have to teach me more dances like that. The only partnering stuff I know is the kind Victoria does." Victoria. That reminded Jemima that, although the couple had split, Plato had been eager to get the white queen's attention recently. She blushed. She didn't want to interfere with them (not that Vicky seemed very responsive), and yet she did. She wanted to break them up. She wasn't exactly head over heels for Tumblebrutus at this moment. That much she knew. Lord. This was getting complicated. Alonzo was interested in her too. He was sophisticated and older, but who just had his arms around her? Alonzo or Plato?

"I'd love to," he replied. "I can right now if you'd like." Jemima hesitated.

"I'd love to, but I really don't think I can. I should go find Ele. Misto told me that she wasn't acting like herself. I should make sure she's okay." Mima sighed. The trials of an older sister.

_I am not yet dead! Sorry, I was caught up with Persephone. Here's the long awaited, long unfinished chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: Making A Decision

_Well, I've gone back and made some edits to things that have been pointed out to be inconsistent. I'm sorry about them! I get mentally muddled by not updating for so long! So, things will now make more sense if you re-read. I added some more to the conversation with Plato, Pounce, and Misto in chapter 4 so it's possibly more humorous. _

_(Later note: Chapter 5 Edited uploaded fine (a few months ago), but I'm having some difficulty getting Chapter 4 Edited posted do to the fact that I have to use floppy discs to get the files off my laptop to take to the computer with internet, but the comp w/ internet doesn't have a floppy drive. A frustrating and long story, but I'm still trying!)_

Chapter 6: Making A Decision

I have made up my mind about all of this. There's nothing else that I can do. I can't go on living a lie. Not when I sleep curled up next to Misto every other night. Not when we spend the days joking and talking with each other. I had to tell him about the doubts that were in my mind. Surely he had noticed it. Surely he wouldn't be too disappointed. Would he? How serious _were_ we? He couldn't really think we'd stay together forever, eventually mates? Surely he knew that was impossible! How could my first serious love be my last, the one I stuck with. But he wouldn't be my last, a voice inside of me said. Munkustrap. Munkustrap was the culprit.

Oh lord. I'd just admitted it. I was in love with Munkustrap wasn't I. It wasn't a question. I knew the answer. I moaned and buried my head in my paws. I had to go to Misto right now and tell him. I had to tell him that we couldn't be _together_ together anymore. This was insane!

"Ele? Are you all right?" I recognized the soft voice of my sister, Jemima, without looking up. Argh! She would only delay me and then I'd change my mind! It was all I could do not to scream out her and wrap my fingers around her neck. Squeezing after that, of course. I turned to look at her. My sister continued. "It's just, Misto told me you were acting strange and I wanted to see if anything was wrong. You aren't ill are you?" She asked with wide eyes. Little Miss Innocent. I could see why the toms kept falling for her. Jemima was so sweet looking, young, yet experienced in the world's tricks.

And could nobody leave me alone? Why must everyone in the tribe be concerned with my well being? Damn it! I just wanted to be left alone for a while! I inhaled, taking a few calming breaths before speaking to my sister (abstaining from calling her a b…a witch). "Hey Jemsi!" I said brightly, giving a good imitation of being pleased to see her. I thought I could have even fooled our theater cat! "All right? Me?" I shrugged. "I'm as all right as any of us. Just sleepy recently." I grinned and winked, not quite positive on what I was implying. "Not awake enough to respond to Misto's attentions. You must know the feeling." Jemima shrugged as well. Clearly, she was confused by my response. Well, so was I. Hmmm. Umm…

"You aren't, I dunno, having troubles with Misto?" She asked after a moment of staring at me. I gave her a blank look, apparently inviting her to keep talking. "Listen, before the Ball you asked me if you were a plain queen who wasn't distinct enough to catch any tom's eye. Well, as I assured you, this wasn't true. You entranced the aloof magician easily. To me, it's understandable if, now that you've proved to yourself that you can be loved, you realized that the feeling you felt flattered by Mistoffelees, not really in love with him. I would be sad just since you're so such a great couple, but Ele…you could be a great couple with any tom. Just…" My sister paused while thinking over her words. "Just make sure you're certain of your feelings before making a sudden move." Jemima smiled sympathetically at me and patted my shoulder. I couldn't look at her. Damn! Just when I thought I'd gotten things figured out, she had to come and inspire a new line of thought. She walked away, but I barely noticed. I had my face buried in my paws again. A great thinking position.

~*~*~

Eight hours later, I was ready again. I would go face my music, my magician. I had eventually come to the same conclusion that I'd come to…eight hours earlier. I couldn't go on in a relationship where I was continually thinking of someone else. Maybe Mistoffelees and I could get together again someday, but I had to figure Munkustrap out first. Oh, and why did my sister have to be so bloody intuitive? Right. Getting side tracked. Purposefully. I was standing outside of the drainpipe, staring into the semi-darkness. Deeper in, I thought I saw sparks. He had to be here. I dropped to my knees and began to crawl inside. Once upon a summer, I spent much of my time in here. Or with him, anywhere. "Mistoffelees?" I called into the shadows. I could have probably found him on my own, but I wanted him to know I was here.

"Lecta?" The voice came ahead of me, to the left. Right. Here goes. I moved forward and sat beside him. I saw his arm twitch in the slight light from the glow of his palms. It was as if he was deciding whether or not to put his arm around me. He didn't, for which I was glad. "Hi," he said softly. It was as if we were simply acquaintances! Had I really been that distant? The sparks in his hand faded and died. We were now in true darkness, too far back to get light from the gloomy outside.

"Misto, hey," I took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you…" Thank Heaviside I couldn't see his face. What was the expression in his eyes? "I can't…I can't go on with out relationship." I heard his breath sharply let out. "I-I'm sorry, but I've been feeling very mixed up over the past few days. I need to sort out my emotions before we go any farther." There was silence. I laid a paw on his elbow. "Mistoffelees?"

I sensed him look at me. "The day you ran off? To Rumpelteazer?" I nodded. Just as I realized he couldn't see me, he went on. "I thought you seemed different after that…" I nodded again. Okay, apparently he could see me. Magical powers. Or just better eyesight then mine. Now it was his turn to lay his paw on my arm. "It's…It's okay, Lecta," he told me. Frankly, I was surprised he was still calling me that nickname. "I'd prefer that we stopped if you're unsure. And…" He paused, just as Jemima had. "Well, the truth is, I've been thinking about _us_ myself. I'm not sure my feelings are as…pure as they could be. Do you understand?"

I sighed with relief, almost laughing. Then I hugged him. "Oh, Mistoffelees. This is why we started a relationship in the first place. We're really very alike!" He wrapped his arms around me as well. Bear hug between friends. "So…" My tone was now one of a queen gossiping with her girls. "Who is it?"

"You really wanna know?" Misto asked.

"Sure." I didn't mind knowing who had replaced me. That much. "I'll tell you if you tell me." It was only fair.

"Right then." He inhaled deeply. "It's Victoria." I crowed. Wow. That was unexpected. "What?" He asked worriedly. "Don't you like her?"

"No, no, she's cool. I just had thought she'd failed to gain your attention. She was a bit disappointed before the Ball when she started her thing with Plato. Maybe she was moving on the rebound."

"Really?" Misto asked, hopefully.

I laughed. "That was a while back. I think you're gonna have to work a bit harder to win her back over. She's been making eyes at Tugger, but is definitely over Plato." I reported truthfully. Really, Mistoffelees was probably my closest friend. Etcetera was my sister and I got tired of her enthusiasm quickly. Victoria was so perfect! Tantomile used to be my closest, I think, but she's pulled so into herself recently. I haven't been able to get that close to her, though I've tried. So, now there was Misto. Now we no longer a couple, we could be bestest buddies. I could confide in him and vice versa.

"So…" He prodded. When I didn't get it, he spelled it out. "Who made you start to wonder about your feelings?"

"Umm…" I glanced over my shoulder. I could see a faint light at the end of the drainpipe now, but nothing more then that. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

I felt him raise his paw as the air stirred a bit. "Magicians honor."

Right. "Okay then…It's Munkustrap…"

He may have spluttered a little bit, but mostly he was quiet. "Hey, I don't think you should give up hope on that one."

"Really?" I pressed him, as hopefully as he had been about Vicky. "Honestly?"

"Yeah," he told me, to my jubilation. "I mean, you're a pretty queen. He's not involved with anyone. He asked me about you. Why wouldn't he come to love you, as I did?" I blushed happily. This tom really thought I had a chance with Munkustrap, our protector! Wow.

Well, at least, that's what Mistoffelees _said._

~*~*~

Mistoffelees leaned his head against the wall of the tunnel after Electra had left. He sighed and rubbed his face with the back of his paw. Why had he let her get away? True, he'd glanced at Victoria from time to time, faintly interested in her, but he had never considered breaking off his relationship with Ele to go the white queen! Electra was the best thing that had happened to him in the last few years of his life. Now…she was gone. Lost to Munkustrap. True, the leader was glamorous. There would always be a queen or two attracted to him, but what did he have that Misto didn't? _Power,_ he thought bitterly. _And age. Always attractive, I suppose_. Argh!

Misto pounded his forehead with his fist. No, he didn't want Ele to be worried about their relationship. It would be better for both of them if she figured out…whatever before they resumed their relationship. They could get back together again someday! For now, he would be her close friend and support her every step of the way. He wouldn't let his resentment, jealousy, and sadness show. He'd be her bulwark and just take it all in stride. She'd be back to him…one day.

~*~*~

I left Mistoffelees den feeling confident and relieved to have gotten the task over with. Mistoffelees and I were officially separate. I'd told him. I'd confessed. I'd stopped feeling guilty. The weight in my stomach was slightly lightened. Now I just had one more thing to do. Fess up to Munkustrap…Oh _joy._

~*~*~

Coricopat stretched and stared out into the fog. This was morning? He sighed. So dark. So gloomy. Like the looks Tantomile had been giving him recently. It wasn't as if they'd taken vows or anything. It wasn't a "Till death do us part" situation! He didn't think he needed to apologize. It was Tantomile who was behaving badly, not he! And yet…Maybe he should have told her his plans before he up and left. He sighed again and got to his feet. He looked back at the still sleeping Demeter. He smiled and reached out to stroke her hair. She was so beautiful when she slept. She was so beautiful all the time! Demeter shifted a little and opened her eyes. "Cori?" She murmured sleepily. "Where y'going?" She asked, propping herself up a little, her eyes bleary.

He knelt back down and kissed her gently. "I'm going to go see Tantomile. I think it's about time…"

Demeter smiled, yawning a little. "Th-thank God. It's 'bout time." Cori returned her smile and ducked out of her den and strode out into the morning. He needed to find his twin. She'd probably be in the oven. But first, he wanted to find some breakfast for them to share as they talked. He slipped out of the Yard.


End file.
